


Nothing Better To Do

by doomsdev



Series: Riddlebird Prompt Drabbles [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomsdev/pseuds/doomsdev
Summary: The Riddler looked up as if he’d been caught and held up his hands in surrender, a wide grin spreading across his face.“I couldn’t sleep and there was nothing else to do.” Ed explained.Oswald rubbed his eyes. “So you baked several dozen cookies?”“And a few loaves of bread!”





	Nothing Better To Do

Edward hummed along to a record playing songs of the 50’s in the dead of night, occasionally singing out a few words and dancing across the kitchen. With a smile, he placed his third batch of muffins into the oven, wiping off his hands on the front of an emerald green apron decorated with purple question marks. 

“Edward, what the hell.” Oswald, woken up from his light slumber, stared at the amount of pastries lying about the kitchen. 

The Riddler looked up as if he’d been caught and held up his hands in surrender, a wide grin spreading across his face. 

“I couldn’t sleep and there was nothing else to do.” He explained matter-of-factly. 

Oswald rubbed his eyes. “So you baked several dozen cookies?”

“And a few loaves of bread!” Ed gestured to the five different types of bread he had made with a sense of pride.

“Who do you expect to eat all of this?” Penguin stepped further into the kitchen, looking over the cookies. 

“Well, you, of course. I’m not too big on eating sweets myself but they’re a joy to make, I must say.” Edward practically bubbled with excitement as he nearly began to ramble about the many recipes he tried. He caught Oswald’s shocked stare and digressed. “If you don’t want any, I’m sure there’s some homeless center I can drop them off too.”

“Oh, Ed, of course I’ll have some!” Penguin quickly reassured, grabbing a chocolate cookie with white chocolate chips. “But you certainly can’t expect me to eat all of it.”

“Of course, of course.” Riddler chuckled and smacked his forehead as if he was a fool for thinking so. “Sit, sit, I have so much more I want to make!” 

Edward guided Penguin to a seat in the kitchen and went back to starting another batch of muffins. 

Oswald watched fondly as he hummed along to his music, occasionally joining in. Their eyes would lock and Edward would loudly sing along to a love song with lyrics that’d make the crime lord fluster. During a slow song, he’d pull Oswald out of his chair to dance while dozens of muffins baked in the oven. 

Before either of them knew it, the sun was shining and they were left with more pastries than they knew what to do with. 

“Edward, while I admire your culinary skills, we really need to get you to bed at a decent time.” Oswald said as he sat with his head in Edward’s lap. 

“Oh, hush.” Edward quickly avoided the conversation by feeding him another sweet.


End file.
